


Sounds of Silence

by Telaryn



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaryn/pseuds/Telaryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting for the signal to go into action against a mark, Nate and Eliot come up with a unique way to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/), for the prompt "silence", and with thanks to [](http://mizzy2k.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mizzy2k.livejournal.com/)**mizzy2k** for the idea.

  
The three of them had been hiding in an abandoned office, waiting for a signal from Hardison. When it came Sophie would go into action, letting her silk dress, lace-topped thigh highs and French accent do the work of getting their mark to confess.

Sophie was so focused on the con, that when Nate turned and she saw the lust in his eyes it caught her totally off guard. “Nate?” she whispered, confused.

He shook his head sharply, putting a finger to his lips. “Quiet,” he mouthed, tapping his right ear and giving her a significant look. Sophie was suddenly acutely aware of the device in her ear. Any sound she made – any sound at all – would attract the attention of Parker and Hardison. _Oh God._ She swallowed hard; her throat painfully dry.

Eliot slipped in behind her, a warm pool of energy at her back. Sophie flinched reflexively, but forced herself to relax as he embraced her and Nate caressed her cheek. “Trust me,” Nate mouthed again, before stepping back and going gracefully to his knees in front of her.

Sophie’s eyes widened, as her brain finally processed everything that was happening. _Wait… what..?_ “Nate!” she mouthed – taking her cue from him and not actually making any noise.

He grinned up at her, a smile so wicked Sophie felt her panties grow damp in response. _Oh God._ Eliot’s hands skimmed up her thighs, gathering her skirt and lifting it to her waist. Nate hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties, sliding them slowly and deliberately over her hips and down her legs. Sophie let him take each of her ankles in turn and step her free of the small scrap of satin.

Reaching up, Nate slowly ran his forefinger along her slit. Sophie stiffened as though he’d run an electrical current through her body, but Eliot’s hands immediately steadied her. She looked down in time to see Nate slip his finger in his mouth. Their eyes met, and she could see him smile as he tasted her.

Eliot shifted behind her, transferring her skirt fabric into one hand, while he deftly unbuttoned the bodice of her dress with the other.

_”I didn’t get that Sophie – say again?”_

Realizing she must have reacted out loud, Sophie blew out a quiet breath and struggled to force her voice into something resembling its normal rhythms. “Nothing, Hardison,” she said, once she could trust herself to speak. Eliot slipped his hand inside her bra, teasing at her nipple with two fingers. Sophie writhed against him, but managed to swallow her moan of pleasure in time. “I…um… saw a rat.”

She glared pointedly down at Nate, who was looking impossibly pleased with himself.

 _”All right,”_ Hardison said finally. He sounded doubtful, but he let it go.

Head spinning now, Sophie instinctively braced herself as Nate leaned into her. Using his thumbs, he carefully pushed back the hood of skin covering her clit, and flicked the point of his tongue repeatedly against the sensitive knot of flesh.

Sophie’s mouth opened in a startled, silent exclamation as a fresh flood of moisture slicked the skin between her legs. Not being able to make a sound seemed to be intensifying every breath – every touch – until she felt like she was going to explode. She needed to scream, needed to cry out… _oh God…_

“Shhh…” Eliot’s warning was a ghost of sound in her ear. Sophie arched back into him, writhing helplessly against Nate’s mouth on her flesh and Eliot’s hand on her breasts. If she’d ever been so wet and turned on in her life, she couldn’t think of when.

Nate pushed her legs further apart, licking and sucking at her pussy now, rolling her juices onto his tongue. His hands closed on her hips, pressing her back into Eliot. Sophie swallowed hard, feeling the bulge of the younger man’s hard on against the curve of her ass. _Fuck me,_ she thought as heat and pleasure continued to spiral up inside her. _Oh God…fuck me…please…_ She was almost to the point of not caring who heard them, if they would finish her off properly.

But she couldn’t ask – couldn’t beg, as much as she wanted to. She was at the mercy of however Nate and Eliot chose to end things.

After what seemed like an eternity Nate slid two fingers inside her, sucking and pulling on her clit again as he fucked her. Eliot’s lips teased at the sensitive skin of her throat as he pinched and twisted her right nipple.

 _Yes…yes…thank you…oh God, thank you…_ Silent tears ran down Sophie’s cheeks as the orgasm finally took her – pleasure so intense that it overwhelmed all awareness of her surroundings. Her body trembled helplessly as she let go; trusting her men to see her through.

She was on the floor when she finally came back to herself. Her head was in Eliot’s lap, and the hitter was stroking her hair. Her dress was buttoned and her skirt was down again. Nate was on one knee beside her – his smile broadened as she finally focused in on him.

“I. Will. Kill. You.” She formed the words carefully and precisely, so that even without noise he would have no doubt as to her meaning.

Pleasure and mischief lit his eyes. Leaning down, Nate kissed her lightly on the lips. “No you won’t,” he mouthed back her, licking his own lips suggestively.

The bitch of it was…he was right.

As usual.


End file.
